paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save A City Monster
Summary When Adventure Bay gets terrorised by a garbage monster- can the Paw Patrol help? Episode (Chase is on the title card and says the episode title.) Skye: -Exits her pup house.- Wake up every pup! It's a new day! Chase: -Yawns- Good Morning, Skye. -Looks around- Why up so early? Skye: Don't you remember? Chase: Remember what? Skye: The even more improved Pup Pup Boogie 3 is having a 1-day only demo run at the town hall! Chase: -Jumps slightly- Oh yeah! Hopefully we get to boogie together Skye! Marshall: Did someone say boogie? -Jumps out of his pup house- I hope I get to tail spin! I've been working on it! -Tail Spins to where Chase and Skye are- -Chase and Skye scatter, leaving Marshall to spin into Zuma's house. Zuma: -sleepily- Dude! Calm down, 'Kay? Marshall: Uh, sorry Zuma. Chase: -Laughs- I think your spin needs work, Marshall. -Badge change scene, Chase's badge.- (The pups are now at town hall, where the new pup pup boogie is being projected onto a black screen) Chase: Look! There's a circle mat with 16 squares! Marshall: Me first! Me! Me! Me! Ryder: Everyone will get their turn Marshall. -Laughs- Why don't you and Chase go first? -Chase gives a glance at Skye, before stepping onto the mat, Marshall also steps on the mat- -After playing, they tail spin. Marshall bumps into the the projector and knocks it over. The game switches off suddenly- Rest of the pups: Marshall! Marshall: Um, sorry! -Ryder picks him up- I'm sorry Ryder, I didn't mean it! -Covers face with paw- Ryder: It's ok. We'll just have to fix it! -Ryder's pup pad rings, he picks it up and answers it. It's Alex and he's panicking.- Alex: Ryder! Look! -Alex holds up his phone, and a dark figure streaks across the screen- It's the Adventure Bay city monster! Ryder: Um, we'll there has to be a logical explanation. Anyway, Pups to the look- -almost presses the button to call the pups, they look at him- Chase: Um, Ryder, sir, we're right here. -Badge change, Marshall's badge- (All the pups are in their uniforms and in the lookout) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Pups! We need to save Adventure Bay from a monster! Apparently it's hiding in the sewers. -slide the pup pad to Chases badge- Chase! I'll need your light and your nose. Its dark under there. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: And Rubble! We'll need your scoop to move wreckage in the sewers. Rubble: Let's dig it! Ryder: The rest of you should help clean any mess this monster may have made. Paw patrol is on a roll! -The three arrive where Alex saw the monster. Ryder, Rubble and Chase leave their vehicles. - Ryder: Paw patrol, here to help. We're did it go Alex? Alex: -Points to a open grate.- There! Chase: Do you have anything with it's scent? -tilts head- Alex: It tried to grab my Grandpa's hat. -Let's Chase sniff it- Chase: I've got it Ryder. It went down there alright! Rubble: Let's go! -Badge change scene, Rubble's badge- Rubble: -Nervously- Y-You, don't think there really is a monster, do you? Chase: Nah... -sniff floor- Uhhh, I think. Ryder: There's no monster pups. Remember last time? It was just a bunch of animals we knew. -They see the dark figure, which runs off with a howl. Rubble jumps back and Chase hide behind his paws. - Ryder: Pups! Let's go! -He runs after it and they follow reluctantly- -They see a pile of rubbish. Rubble barks to get his scoop out- Rubble: Rubble on the double! -Quickly digs a path- Chase: Wait, where did it go? Dark Figure: I'll have you know, I'm not an it. Chase: Um, um, sorry! -Barks nervously, which sends his net and light out at the same time- Ryder: Chase! Keep your light on, but leave the net. -Chase does as told- Hello there. Your a pup, aren't you? Dark figure: Shiba Inu and proud. I'm Lusa, by the way. -Chase and Rubble laugh nervously- Ryder: See? Lusa isn't a monster. We'd better get you to the clinic and get you cleaned up. -Badge change scene, a badge with a light blue background and a computer with a wrench on it- Katie: How does that feel Lusa? Lusa: Much better, thanks! -Turns to Ryder and Chase- Chase: Why were you down there in the first place? Lusa: Well, I thought I might find an interesting place to stay. I like this place so far. Adventure Bay, I assume? -Skye and Marshall burst in- Skye: Ryder! We've finished cleaning up. Marshall: Yeah! But, the Pup Pup Boogie game is still broken. -Whimpers slightly- Lusa: Wait, maybe I could help? To repay you for going to the trouble to help me. Ryder: It's worth a shot! -They all go to town hall- Lusa: Well, it doesn't look that bad. -Pups sigh in relief. Lusa fiddles with a wire, then closes the projector and puts it on the stand- Done! Ryder: That was great! Lusa, if you don't have anywhere to go, why not come with us? Lusa: Become a Paw Patrol member? - Pup Pup Boogie starts playing, pups tails start waging - Ryder: As a Tech Pup! Here, -gives her a collar with a light blue badge. It has a computer and a wrench on it- Lusa: -gasps- I'd love too! -Pups start howling in delight. Marshall and Lusa then go and play Pup Pup Boogie, while the ending song plays.- Marshall: Tail spin! -spins- Lusa: Spin?! -Marshall crashes into her. All the pups start laughing- Marshall and Lusa: We're ok! -End of episode- Well, that was my first episode on here. Hopefully it's ok. I had to use a tablet to type it up. Comments are welcome! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories